


Three Plus Three Equals Love

by Mocchancchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKise - Freeform, M/M, words drabble
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocchancchi/pseuds/Mocchancchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi dan Kise, dua individu berbeda yang terkadang membuat orang heran bagaimana mereka bisa bersatu. Hanya enam huruf bagi mereka untuk membuat hal apapun dalam hubungan mereka sempurna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Plus Three Equals Love

**CAR(I)NG**

 

Terdengar sayup-sayup suara dari dalam kamar tidur begitu Kise menutup pintu kamar hotel yang di sewa Akashi selama liburan mereka di pantai. Kise mengerutkan keningnya sambil menyeimbangkan kantong belanjaan dalam pelukannya agar tidak jatuh lalu mengunci pintu.

Derit lantai kayu mengikuti arah langkah Kise yang berjalan ke dapur untuk membereskan belanjaanya. Kise menghampiri kamar tidur mereka yang tertutup lalu menempelkan telinganya di permukaan pintu kayu tersebut.

Dugaannya benar begitu suara Akashi yang sepertinya sedang bercakap lewat telepon makin jelas terdengar. Dengan emosi Kise membuka paksa pintu kamar yang untungnya tidak di kunci.

 "Akashi _cchiiii_!" Seruan Kise sontak membuat Akashi kaget dan nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai.

Kise berjalan terhentak-hentak menahan marah hingga berada di depan Akashi, "Akashi _cchiii_! Sudah aku bilang kan kau itu harus istirahat! Kenapa malah teleponan?! Demam mu itu belum turun tahu! Matikan panggilannya lalu cepat kembali ke kasur!"

Akashi memijat pelipisnya, pusing. Lalu mengakhiri pembicaraanya lewat telepon dan meletakkan ponselnya di meja samping ranjang.

"Tuh sudah. Demi Tuhan, Ryouta... Tidak perlu teriak kan juga bisa," gerutu si surai merah lalu kembali bergelung di balik selimut tebalnya.

"Kalau aku tidak galak, Akashi _cchi_ tidak mau nurut dan yang ada malah tambah sakit! _Mattaku..._ Kau ini. Aku tahu kau sibuk mengurusi salah satu perusahaan yang ayahmu miliki disini, tapi pedulikan juga kesehatanmu. Lihat, kita kemari berniat liburan. Apa daya tangan tak sampai, kau keburu sakit duluan sebelum kita bersenang-senang... Haaahh..." Kise mengakhiri ceramahnya dengan desahan lelah.

 

Akashi memperhatikan dalam diam begitu Kise mengambil baskom kompresan ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti airnya. Dengan malas Akashi meraba keningnya sendiri.

 _'Masih panas...'_ Batinnya.

Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Akashi merasa bersalah karena malah merepotkan si pirang. Liburan yang seharusnya mereka nikmati sekarang ini merupakan rencana dadakan Kise yang seenaknya memaksa Akashi keluar kantor dan membawanya kemari. _"Sekali-kali refreshing kan tidak apa-apa ssu!"_ Alasan Kise saat itu.

Akashi yang kemudian sadar bahwa Kise hanya mengkhawatirkannya pun tak bisa menolak. Hei, siapapun juga akan melakukan yang sama begitu pasanganmu memberi tatapan melas terbaiknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca bukan?

Akashi membuka matanya yang tanpa ia sadari terpejam begitu merasakan rembesan air dari kain yang berada di keningnya. Mata emas dan merahnya menatap langsung iris kecokelatan madu milik Kise. Terlihat kecemasan dengan jelas terukir disana. Hati Akashi merasa sedikit perih melihatnya.

 

"Akashi _cchi_ harus makan sesuatu. Aku beli _cracker_ sayuran dan _wafer_ coklat kesukaan Akashi _cchi_. Atau kau mau aku buatkan bubur? Aku rasa jika panasmu sudah turun baru aku perbolehkan makan sop tofu dengan nasi." Kise berhenti sesaat dan Akashi hanya memperhatikan.

"Kalau gitu aku buatkan bubur dulu, sambil menunggu aku bawakan _cracker_ nya kemari ya... Akashi _cchi_ harus mau memakannya!" Kise kemudian beranjak dari posisi duduknya di samping ranjang Akashi. Sebelum sempat berjalan tangan pemuda pirang itu di tarik oleh si pemilik surai merah.

"Ryouta... Maafkan aku. Padahal kita berlibur disini. Aku malah merepotkanmu..." Kise membelalakan kedua matanya kaget mendengar Akashi minta maaf.

"Kau pasti benar-benar sakit sampai mau berkata maaf begitu, _nee Seicchi_?" Goda Kise yang hanya di balas tatapan garang lemah dari mantan kapten Generasi Keajaiban itu.

"Bercanda, kok! Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Aku malah senang kalau Akashi _cchi_ mau bersandar padaku sekali-kali... Jadi, _cracker_ atau _wafer_ , Akashi _cchi_?" Tawar Kise dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

 

Akashi menyipitkan matanya begitu Kise kembali memanggilnya dengan nama marganya. "Aku mau wafer saja." Jawabnya kemudian.

Kise pun berjalan menuju pintu, belum sempat keluar Akashi kembali memanggilnya. "Ada apa Akashi _cchi_?"

"Panggil aku dengan nama kecilku." Serunya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

" _Hai hai, Seicchi-sama_ ," balas Kise sedikit membungkukan badan seperti pelayan.

 

* * *

**SMI(L)E**

 

"Haaah~ latihan hari ini berat sekali. Sei _-chan_ kejam ya... Wajah cantikku jadi penuh peluh gini. Kalau jerawatan kan bahayaaaa!" Keluh seorang _shooting guard_ dari Rakuzan. Ya memangnya siapa lagi yang berani memanggil Akashi dengan embel-embel chan kecuali Mibuchi Reo?

"Iya nih capek! Mana Akashi hanya memperbolehkan aku _dribble_ dengan satu jari. Dikira bola basket itu enteng apa?!" Mengungkapkan kekesalannya, Hayama lalu membuang paksa bola dengan kelima jarinya yang membuat suara gemuruh akibat _dribble_ maut darinya.

"Latihan berat bikin ototku tambah indah. Aku suka latihan!" Nebuya lalu memamerkan otot lengannya yang memang berotot. Kau mau di bilang apa lagi? Otot ya otot. Apa indahnya coba?

"Palelu indah!" Seru Mibuchi dan Hayama lalu keduanya melempar handuk dan bola ke belakang kepala si _center_ Rakuzan karena kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana si Mayuzumi? Tumben tidak kelihatan... Apa karena hawanya yang tipis aku tidak sadar?" Seru Hayama sambil celingukan.

"Palingan lagi piket. Tadi aku lihat nama dia di papan daftar piket." Sahut Mibuchi yang mulai mengelap wajahnya dengan kertas minyak.

 

Was wes wos was wes wos

 

"Suara apa itu? Angin ribut?" Tanya si Nebuya. Mibuchi facepalm ria. Ini orang memang idiot sejati center Rakuzan kayanya.

"Oi, itu bukannya Kise? Pacarnya Akashi?" Pertanyaan Hayama sontak membuat Mibuchi menoleh cepat. "Apa? Ada Kise _-chan_? Gyaaa aku mau ketemu dia! Minggirrr!!" Lalu sifat alay dan norak Mibuchi pun keluar karena melihat Kise di depan pintu yang di kerubungi para fans. Termasuk Mibuchi sendiri.

"Kise _-chaaan_! Lama tak jumpa! Ayo sini-sini masuk!" Kemudian Mibuchi melirik garang ke sekumpulan fans cewek Kise, "Woi! Jangan pegang-pegang Kise _-chan_! Dia sulit bernapas!"

Hayama dan Nebuya keringat dingin melihat tingkah Mibuchi.

"Ah, tidak perlu menyeretku kan Mibuchi _-senpai_..." Kise memperlambat langkah kakinya begitu Mibuchi melepas tangannya dan berbalik.

"Sudah ku bilang panggil aku Reo _-nee_!" Kise yang ciut karena takut dengan Mibuchi hanya bisa mengangguk.

 

Tanpa mereka sadari langkah kaki berat dan menyeramkan datang dari pintu gym Rakuzan. Hayama dan Nebuya bahkan Mibuchi yang tadi fanboying ria menelan ludah bersamaan, begitu melihat sosok yang mereka amat kenal. Kecuali Kise yang tidak tahu keberadaan orang lain itu karena dirinya membelakangi pintu. Sang _emperor_ telah tiba! Tetreret reret!

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut? Bukannya latihan..." Suara berat dan penuh penekanan keluar mulus dari mulut sang _emperor_ merah, Akashi.

"Sei _-chan...anoo_..." Mibuchi terbata-bata. Belum sempat Akashi angkat bicara lagi, pemuda di depan Mibuchi menoleh kearahnya. "Ah! Akashi _cchi_ ~" serunya girang melambaikan tangannya memanggil Akashi.

"Ryouta? Sedang apa disini?" Akashi yang sempat kaget bertanya kalem.

"Ehehe, aku ada pemotretan selama tiga hari di Kyoto. Karena lokasinya dekat Rakuzan, aku mampir kemari~ oh iya! Aku bawa bekal untuk kita. Makan siang bersama yuk, Akashi _cchi_ ~!" Beber Kise panjang lebar dengan tebaran senyum menggoda serta blink-blink dan juga bunga imajinasi berjatuhan di sekitar Kise.

 

Akashi menundukkan kepalanya.

Lalu tiba-tiba tersungkur ke tanah dengan lututnya menyangga tubuh.

"Akashi/Akashi _cchi_ /Sei _-chaaaan_!" Seru ketiga anak buah Akashi dan Kise histeris.

 

 _'Sial. Ryouta imut banget aku tak tahan lihat senyumannya!'_ Batin Akashi.

Memang sulit yah punya kekasih idola semua orang...

 

* * *

**R(O)MANTIC**

"Akashi _cchi_ , kita mau kemana sih? Kenapa mataku mesti di tutup segala?" Keluh si pemuda pirang meraba-raba udara di sekitarnya sambil berjalan karena matanya di tutup oleh selembar kain.

"Sebentar lagi sampai. Jangan coba-coba kau buka penutup matanya," ancam Akashi.

Kise cemberut tapi nurut juga. Beberapa langkah kemudian, Akashi berhenti berjalan dan genggaman si merah di lengan Kise lepas.

 

"Kau boleh buka matamu sekarang." Seru Akashi pelan.

Dengan tidak sabar Kise membuka penutup matanya. Begitu ikatan itu terlepas dan matanya bisa melihat jelas, napas Kise tercekat melihat apa yang tersaji di depannya.

"Akashi _cchi_... Pemandangannya indah banget..." Kise kagum dengan interior dari kamar hotel yang khusus Akashi sewa, dan di penuhi oleh cahaya lilin berbentuk lingkaran yang mengitari meja makan. Jendela tempat meja itu bersandar menampilkan pemandangan laut senja yang sangat indah. Desiran ombak yang keras dapat terdengar jelas dari dalam kamar itu, meski jendela dalam keadaan tertutup.

Seakan belum puas membuat suasana itu lebih romantis, alunan biola dan piano dari lagu klasik yang tersetel memenuhi ruangan dan membawa rasa damai dari benak Kise.

 

"Akashi _cchi_ selalu saja berlebihan. Hari ini kan hanya hari biasa. Kenapa mau repot seperti ini?" Tanya Kise heran tapi tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum tulus yang terukir di wajah tampannya.

Akashi mendengus, tapi senyum yang sama terpasang di wajahnya. "Aku memutuskan bahwa tanggal tujuh dan delapan April akan jadi hari spesial kita. Jadi bukan salahku jika aku ingin merayakannya dengan kekasihku bukan?" Seru Akashi sembari mengecup punggung tangan Kise layaknya sang putri dalam dongeng.

Wajah Kise merona, "Memang apa spesialnya? Kita jadian pun bukan pada bulan Februari bukan?"

 

Akashi tersenyum lagi lalu menarik Kise pelan ke arah meja makan. Lalu pemuda surai merah dengan poni tidak lebih panjang dari Kise itu menarik kursi untuk pemuda pirang itu duduki.

" _Mou_ , Akashi _cchi_! Aku kan bertanya, kok diam saja sih? Hmph!" Kise pura-pura ngambek dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Tak lupa bibirnya maju beberapa senti. Membuat Akashi tidak bisa menolak bibir itu lalu mengecupnya lembut dari posisinya di belakang Kise.

"Panggil aku dengan nama kecilku dulu, baru aku kasih tahu." Goda Akashi di telinga kanan Kise. Kemudian pemuda pemilik mata dwiwarna itu menjilat sisi leher Kise yang tidak tertutup kaos.

Kise mengerang begitu leher sensitifnya merasakan sensasi basah dan geli karena ulah lidah Akashi. "Se-Sei _cchi_... Ah! Sei _cchi_ hentikan!"

Akashi menyeringai dan langsung menarik Kise dari kursi hingga jatuh ke lantai dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menyerang lagi leher Kise. Haus nafsunya meningkat akibat erangan Kise tadi membuat Akashi ingin mendengarnya lagi.

 

"Kau tahu berapa tiga di tambah tiga, Ryouta?" Tanya Akashi tiba-tiba di tengah memuncaknya nafsu mereka berdua.

Kise terengah-engah, "Enam, kan? Kenapa tanya itu sekarang sih Sei _cchi_?"

Akashi mengusap hidungnya di sisi leher Kise, "Itu memang jawaban umumnya. Tapi bagiku tiga di tambah tiga sama dengan: _aku mencintaimu_." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pemuda pirang di bawahnya, tangan Akashi mulai menyusup kedalam pakaian yang Kise kenakan. Kise mengerang dengan indahnya hingga membuat Akashi kembali beringas melancarkan aksinya.

Pada akhirnya, acara makan malam mereka yang seharusnya romantis dan damai itu terlupakan dan tergantikan oleh suara desah serta erangan puas dari Akashi dan Kise yang membuncah ke seluruh penjuru kamar.

 

* * *

**(V)ISIT**

 

Kise mengerang pelan dalam tidurnya. Ketukan di depan pintu kamarnya tak mau juga berhenti. Dengan terpaksa dirinya membuka satu matanya lalu bergumam, "Urgh, masuukk sajaaa..."

Tanpa sadar dan tahu siapa yang masuk kamarnya, kedua matanya yang lelah kembali terpejam. Sampai tamu itu mengguncang bahunya.

"Selamat siang, putri pemalas. Ini sudah tengah hari." Kise sontak membuka matanya mendengar suara tersebut. Dengan enggan Kise mendudukan dirinya sambil mengusap kedua matanya menghilangkan kantuknya.

"Unn... Akashi _cchi_?" Tanyanya tak percaya. Mungkin dirinya masih bermimpi.

"Ini aku Ryouta. Bukan mimpi." Jawab Akashi seolah mengerti maksud Kise yang lalu duduk di samping Kise merapikan helaian pirangnya yang seperti di terpa angin.

"Ughhh, ngantuk...hoaaamm. Akashi _cchi_ ada perlu apa kemari _-ssu_? Aku tidak melupakan janji apapun kan?" Kise menaikkan satu alisnya setelah di rasa nyawanya mulai berkumpul kembali.

Akashi menggeleng, "Kakak perempuanmu bilang aku boleh langsung ke kamarmu jadi aku masuk kesini. Tidak. Kita tidak ada janji mau kemana-mana. Aku hanya ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu."

 

Kise mengangguk tanda mengerti, "Jam berapa sekarang? Aku ada pemotretan jam tiga _-ssu_..."

"Jam dua belas siang. Tidak biasanya kau bangun siang, Ryouta..." Akashi dengan santai menjawab sembari Kise mencari-cari ponselnya.

"Entahlah sepertinya efek obat penghilang nyeri yang aku minum semalam-ssu," Pemuda pirang itu berkata pelan sambil mengabari managernya lewat email. Untung saja hari itu libur. Kise tidak perlu khawatir bakal tertidur di kelas.

"Bicara soal itu, bagaimana kakimu?" Pandangan Akashi menelisik ke arah kaki Kise yang tertutup selimut.

"Hn? Kata dokter harus di istirahatkan paling sebentar dua minggu. Malahan sebulan dia bilang. Ahhh aku bakal rindu main basket..." Keluh si pirang menggaruk lengannya yang gatal.

"Itu salahmu sendiri memaksakan diri tanpa tahu batas. Kau itu manusia Ryouta, bukan robot yang bertubuh keras." Akashi lalu menyibak selimut yang menutupi kaki Kise.

"Hmm... Jadi cedera yang di sekitar mata kakimu itu hasil kecurangan Shougo, eh?" Kise menganggukan kepalanya ketika Akashi memeriksa bagian bawah kaki Kise yang di perban.

"Akan aku urus bedebah itu nanti. Berani sekali dia melukaimu. Dia takkan bisa lari dariku setelah melakukan ini." Kedua iris Akashi menampakkan kilat berbahaya yang sempat membuat Kise bergidik ngeri.

 

Keduanya diam beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya Akashi kembali berdiri tegak dan menghampiri Kise lagi.

"Cepat mandi dan ganti baju. Ibumu bilang sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang. Sakit atau sehat, ibumu tidak suka jika anaknya bermalas-malasan seharian. Begitu kata beliau." Terang Akashi mengelus pelan surai emas Kise.

Kise mengangguk dan beranjak begitu Akashi sedikit memberi ruang untuknya bersiap.

Akashi mengeryitkan alisnya melihat pemuda pirang itu sedikit tertatih ketika berjalan.

"Perlu aku bantu?" Tawarannya langsung di tolak oleh gelengan kepala dari Kise.

"Aku bisa sendiri _-ssu_."

"Hati-hati dengan kakimu." Akashi mengingatkan. Kise hanya mengangguk lagi.

 

Setelah menunggu sekitar dua puluh menit, Kise keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah memakai kaos oblong dan celana pendek di atas lutut. Perban yang tadi melilit di sekitar telapak kakinya kini tidak ada.

"Akashi _cchi_ bisa bantu aku memperban kakiku? Aku tidak bisa meraih kakiku sendiri..." Pinta Kise dengan wajah memelas.

Akashi menghela napas, "Jadi itu yang membuatmu lama di dalam sana? Mana perban gantinya?"

Kise mengangguk lalu memberikan segala yang di perlukan kepada Akashi.

"Duduk di kasur dan luruskan kakimu." Perintah Akashi.

Baik Akashi maupun Kise kembali diam. Akashi bekerja tanpa suara dan terlihat sangat cekatan ketika mengobati kaki Kise.

 

"Tidak biasanya Akashi _cchi_ kemari tanpa memberitahu dulu." Kise memulai.

"Awalnya memang tidak ada rencana. Tapi tiba-tiba aku ingin kemari."

Kedua sisi bibir Kise melebar ke samping, "Yah, aku senang sih Akashi _cchi_ berkunjung. Tapi kan rumahmu itu jauh. Pasti sangat merepotkan, bukan?"

Akashi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lalu memasukkan kembali peralatan obat ke dalam tas kecil P3K milik Kise.

"Tidak merepotkan kalau aku melakukan itu untuk orang yang aku sayangi," ujarnya lalu memberi kecupan manis di bibir Kise.

 

* * *

**CHANG(E)**

 

Kise menenangkan napasnya yang memburu akibat lari. Di lihatnya keadaan sekitar. Tidak ada. Akashi akhirnya berhenti mengikutinya. Kise menghela napas panjang yang ia tahan dengan lega.

"Berhenti lari dariku, Ryouta..." Demi apapun Kise merasa jantungnya akan loncat dari dadanya. Bagaimana bisa Akashi ada di belakangnya sementara tadi dirinya yakin tidak ada siapapun? Kini Kise semakin takut.

"Me-menjauh dariku..." Kise mundur perlahan dari sosok pemuda pemilik surai merah dengan model rambut mirip Kuroko itu.

"Kenapa kau lari dariku, Ryouta? Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu." Mata Akashi yang kini menjadi merah dan emas sedikit lebih melotot dari biasanya. Lengkap sudah ketakutan Kise begitu melihat Akashi menyengir seperti psikopat.

"Ingin bicara apanya?! Kenapa kau membawa gunting di tanganmu? Kau pasti ingin melukaiku! Menjauh dariku..." Kise terjebak antara dinding lorong sekolah di belakangnya dan Akashi di depannya.

"Oh ini? Gunting ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika kau lari dariku. Yah seperti sekarang ini..." Seringaian di wajah Akashi kembali melebar.

"Apa salahku Akashi _cchi_? Aku melakukan apa sampai kau begitu terlihat ingin membunuhku?!" Kise yang frustasi berkata dengan lirih. Tamatlah sudah riwayatnya di tangan sang kekasih yang entah kerasukan setan apa semenjak Murasakibara membantahnya dulu. Akashi yang baik, sopan dan pendiam kini hilang.

 

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kise dan berbisik, "Salahmu adalah kau terlihat menghindariku. Kau selalu mencari-cari perhatian Daiki meski aku telah menyingkirkan Tetsuya dan Daiki sendiri jarang berlatih lagi. Kau itu kekasihku, kau milikku Ryouta! Kau tak berhak mendekati lelaki lain selain aku!" Akashi memukul dinding belakang Kise lalu mengelus pipi kanannya. Kise menelan ludah dengan gugup dan takut.

Pandangan mata Akashi seolah ingin membelah Kise menjadi dua. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak tapi dengan keadaan sekolah yang kini kosong, Kise tak yakin akan ada yang mendengarnya.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu? Apa kau membela Daiki daripada mencemaskan keadaanmu sendiri Ryouta?"

"A-aku... Bukan begitu maksudku, A-Akashi _cchi_. Aku ha-hanya takut..." Jawaban Kise terpotong-potong berharap ia tak salah bicara.

 

Akashi menaikkan satu alisnya, "Takut? Kau takut pada siapa?"

 

Kise menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku takut pada Akashi _cchi_. Aku... Aku tidak tahan melihat keadaan yang kaku dan dingin saat kita latihan. Aku tidak nyaman. Aku ingin bilang padamu. Tapi... Tapi Akashi _cchi_ terlihat terlalu obsesi dengan kemenangan. Ma-makanya aku terus mencari Aomine _cchi_ mencoba bicara dengannya. Sungguh hanya itu Akashicchi..." Air mata Kise kini mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Entah pemuda di hadapannya akan percaya atau tidak, yang penting Kise sudah mengatakan kebenarannya.

 

Akashi menjatuhkan gunting yang ia pegang lalu mengagetkan Kise dengan memeluknya dengan erat. Kise mengerjap kaget begitu pelukan Akashi serasa meremukkan tulangnya.

"A-Akashi _cchi_ , se-sak..." Kise lega begitu pelukannya sedikit mengendur.

"Kau tak perlu takut padaku, Ryouta. Mungkin aku sudah berubah dan tidak seperti dulu lagi. Tapi percayalah, bahwa perasaanku padamu takkan berubah."

Kise mengangguk percaya dengan perkataan Akashi dan mempererat cengkraman tangannya di seragam pemuda bersurai merah di hadapannya.

 

* * *

**(U)S**

 

"Ryouta?" Akashi panggil lagi. Berkali-kali dirinya mengetuk pintu apartemen si pirang namun tak kunjung ada jawaban. Bosan menunggu akhirnya Akashi mencoba kenop pintu yang ternyata tidak di kunci.

Di lihatnya apartemen Kise berantakan dengan berbagai macam barang berserakan seperti sampah. Akashi mengeryitkan alisnya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?

 

"Ryouta." Panggil Akashi lirih begitu menemukan sosok yang di carinya dalam posisi duduk dan meletakkan kepalanya yang beralaskan lengan di atas meja makan.

"Ryouta," panggil Akashi yang kesekian kali.

Akhirnya Kise mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Akashi. Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu mata Akashi terbelakak nyaris keluar. Wajah model Kise yang selalu ia lindungi dan ia banggakan kini penuh luka lebam. Mata kanannya bengkak, dan ujung bibirnya sobek. Darah kering masih membekas dari salah satu lubang hidungnya.

"Ryouta, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Akashi lalu memeriksa wajah Kise. Yang bersangkutan mendengus kesal lalu menepis tangan Akashi.

"Ayahmu datang kemari tadi. Bersama dua _bodyguards_ nya."

 

Pandangan Akashi langsung melihat merah.

"Apa mau dia?" Akashi mengepalkan tangannya lalu menunduk.

Kise berusaha membersihkan darah kering dari hidungnya dengan tisu. Bau besi khas darah yang menguar membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Ya kau tahulah. Dia memaksa aku berpisah darimu. Mereka datang dan masuk seenak jidat tanpa izin dariku. Seolah belum cukup dengan mengancam akan membuat karirku hancur, ayahmu menyuruh _bodyguards_ nya untuk menghajarku sampai begini." Jelas pemuda pirang penuh luka itu.

"Lalu kau bilang apa?"

Kise menyeringai, _"I kicked him in the nuts and told him to fudge off."_

Akashi tersenyum lega, "Kau benar-benar jadi nakal sekarang, Ryouta."

"Heh, apa itu salahku? Kau pikir aku akan rela melepasmu begitu saja tanpa melawan, hah? Setelah kau mengancam semua mantan pacarku agar tidak mengganggu kita dan menakuti semua fans wanitaku dengan gunting saktimu itu? _Like hell that thing will happen. Heck, you even made Aominecchi pissed on his pants after you threaten him because he was too close to me._ " Kise mendengus lagi.

"Setelah semua ulahmu itu aku yakin begitu kita putus takkan ada lagi yang mau denganku karena kau selalu menjadi bayang-bayangku. Aku benar kan, Sei _cchi_?" Kise tersenyum tipis menunggu jawaban Akashi.

"Kau benar sekali, Ryouta. Bahkan sekalipun neraka menjadi dingin, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan genggamanku darimu. Kau milikku selamanya, Ryouta. Hanya aku dan kau melawan dunia sampai mati. Camkan itu." Dan untuk mengunci janji yang baru saja ia ucapkan, Akashi mencium kasar bibir Kise hingga luka yang baru tercipta disana kembali terbuka dan mengeluarkan darah.

Kise melepas ciuman mereka begitu paru-parunya seperti terbakar, "Hanya kita berdua melawan dunia, eh? Aku suka itu." Mereka pun kembali berpagutan dan terbuai oleh nafsu. Tak satupun dari mereka peduli siapa yang akan mengganggu hubungan mereka. Karena keduanya yakin bisa mengatasi semua masalah yang ada bersama.


End file.
